


Черные дыры Ваканды

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Спецквест [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Absurd, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Черные дыры бывают разными





	Черные дыры Ваканды

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: чёрная дыра  
https://images2.imgbox.com/e1/1a/Z9Ui5Cz8_o.jpg

Любой посторонний наблюдатель сказал бы, что происходившее в королевской спальне больше всего смахивало на репетицию любительской пьесы.

Ее высочество Шури вздохнула.

— Ну, в последний раз было лучше. Процента на… три. Три с половиной даже. Но все равно актер из тебя, братец, как из слоновьего дерьма… гхм. Так. Давай еще раз. Вводная: я — Стив, приехал повидать приятеля, ты — король. У нас тут обычный летний денек, нет узурпаторов, никто не вторгается на Землю из других измерений, ни один безумный ученый не сотворил очередную ерунду. Боевые носороги мирно пасутся в краалях, народ благоденствует, а Белый Волк гуляет где-то в вельде, ищет пропавшую козу. Поехали. Тук-тук!

Его величество Т`Чалла кашлянул.

— О! Стив!

— Добрый день, Т`Чалла. Я тут пролетал мимо.

— Надо же, какое совпадение. Кофе? Чай?

— Нет, наверное, нет. Я привез водки, думаю, что выпью ее вместе с Баки. Кстати, а где он?

— Водки? С Баки?

— Эй, не отвлекайся! Да, он привык пить водку. Даже в жару. Так где же мой друг Баки, к которому я уже год регулярно по средам и на уикенды внезапно прилетаю через всю планету? Я был в его хижине, она пуста.

— О. Знаешь, Стив, он, наверное, где-то в вельде. Гуляет.

— Он полюбил гулять в вельде? Странно. На него совсем непохоже.

— Ну, технически он не гуляет — он ищет козу. Психологи говорят, что для него это очень важно — ощущать себя нужным, и мы позволили ему помогать в одной нашей общине со стадом. Знаешь, Стив, он очень ответственный, и мы думаем — то есть психологи думают, — что его сознание на пути к слиянию и память начинает восстанавливаться, и проявление ответственности — это очень хорошо в данном случае, ну, что он беспокоится за ту козу, так как эмоциональная составляющая играет не последнюю роль в механизме памяти, и очень хорошо, что он понимает, что владелица козы, довольно пожилая дама, была бы очень-очень расстроена…

— Эй-эй-эй!!!

— …что ее коза пропала, потому что… что… Что?!

— Нет. Не пойдет.

— Меня опять понесло, да?

— Угу. Кроме того, если бы мне кто-нибудь с таким воодушевлением рассказывал про совершенно постороннюю козу, то у меня точно возникло бы подозрение, что дело вовсе не в ней.

* * *

Самую упрямую скотину в стаде Баки вычислил уже давно и постоянно мониторил вполглаза: серая нубийская коза регулярно сбегала, потому что ей нравилась кисловатая травка, росшая рядом с каменистым оврагом примерно милях в полутора от основного пастбища. Местные почему-то не любили ходить в то место, обходили его десятой дорогой и даже отгородили, высадив кустарник в несколько рядов. Но в изгороди постоянно появлялись проломы: носороги и буйволы тоже любили лакомиться кисловатыми перистыми былинками, и вот сквозь эти-то проломы упрямая тварь время от времени лезла за вкусным.

Вот и сегодня, когда он отвлекся на полминуты спросить у хмурого старосты, что стряслось — несчастный случай, нет, помощь уже не требуется, но спасибо, спасибо, — коза опять растворилась в вельде.

Да и ладно. В первый раз искать, что ли?..

На всякий случай он предупредил второго пастуха, вернулся домой, покидал в рюкзак немудреный ужин и залил чай и воду во фляги.

* * *

— Нет, почему вообще он туда пошел? Почему его не предупредили?

— Братец, ты думай, что говоришь.

— Я король. Я иногда думаю. Приходится по должности.

— Да ну! «Знаете, мистер Барнс, вы вот туда не ходите. Да-да, вот в эту сторону. У нас тут в незапамятные времена помимо метеорита с вибраниумом упал еще один — с какой-то фигней, про которую мы вообще ничего не знаем, кроме того, что она черная и засасывает людей и что из нее невозможно выбраться — но это если ты знаешь, что из нее невозможно выбраться. Козы и носороги не знают и спокойно по ней ходят. Выглядит эта фигня для всех по-разному, для кого — лужей темной воды или нефти, для кого — песком или галькой. А если человеку покажется, что он в этой фигне вроде как вязнет и тонет, то он там утонет, вот так-то. Никто точно не знает, что это такое и как оно называется, но вот люди там время от времени пропадают — факт. А назвали это все черной дырой потому, что там воронка появляется, когда человек окончательно проваливается внутрь, и еще никто оттуда не возвращался. Ах да, нам пока неизвестно, как воздействовать на это все и чем все это может закончиться». Как думаешь, сколько бы прошло времени между этим объяснением итем моментом, когда нам пришлось бы вытаскивать его оттуда?..

— Ладно, ладно, я понял.

* * *

Скотина нашлась там, где и ожидалось: пролезла в один из свежих разломов, щипала себе те самые былинки на краю обрыва, и даже не стала удирать и брыкаться — торопилась нажевать как можно больше вкусного. Баки стреножил ее, собираясь закинуть на плечи, но тут из кустов ниже в провале послышался явный всхлип. Такой, когда плакать вроде бы уже и незачем, но все равно ужасно обидно, и дело даже не в разорванных штанах и фингале под глазом — дело в глобальной несправедливости. А ты сидишь за мусорными баками, слушаешь, как попискивают крысы, и думаешь, что…

Черт.

Не вовремя как накатило. После разморозки здесь, в Ваканде, память возвращалась даже не кусками — обрывками и клочками, иногда размером с почтовую марку, а иногда и с носовой платок. Психологи советовали не концентрироваться на воспоминаниях, дескать, чем меньше вы об этом думаете, тем лучше дело пойдет. Ага. Это как не думать о белом медведе, который на задних лапах гуляет по бродволку, залихватски сдвинув на бок цилиндр и вертя в передних лапах тросточку… эй, точно, это была реклама мороженого! И не медведь, а пингвин. Вернее, эскимосский мальчик и пингвины в цилиндрах. И Стив, которому мороженое было нельзя…

Мда.

Так. Не думать. Не думать. Не-ду-ма-ть.

— Ты где там? Сейчас спущусь.

— Не! Не-не-не!!! Не надо!

Небось, один из деревенских ребятишек. Наверное, ногу подвернул. Или сломал. Так, если обогнуть вот этот валун…

Мальчишка лежал на боку в черной луже, опираясь на локоть.

Память снова издевательски подкинула воспоминание — лето, на улице ремонт, выбоины в дороге заливают гудроном, они со Стивом жарятся на крыше дома, и сопляк грызет яблоко и рисует в блокноте бригаду дорожных рабочих, которые отдыхают в тени на противоположной стороне улицы…

…и запах, тяжелый, щекочущийся в носу, гарью растекающийся по нёбу, висящий тусклым маревом над всем Бруклином…

Баки сделал шаг вперед — под ногами жадно чавкнуло.

Как будто он вляпался в чуть подсохшую лужу — как тогда — и подошва ботинка едва не отодралась. Он рефлекторно шарахнулся, позабыв, что уже не середина тридцатых, а на ногах — легкие шлепанцы, и приземлился рядом с мальчишкой.

— Ой. Ну зачем, ну зачем вы? Я же говорил, что не надо!

Хорошо еще, что волосы завязал в высокий хвост.

— Ничего. Сейчас встану, отряхнемся и пойдем дом… черт.

Встать не получилось. Непонятная жидкость или смола — хрень, одним словом — держала крепко. Под ладонью булькнуло, и Баки вдруг почувствовал, что опоры под ним нет, кроме упругой пленки. Очень упругой и довольно тонкой, которая прогибается внутрь… до дна… которое… которого он не мог почувствовать.

Он забился, пытаясь встать или хотя бы наплывом добарахтаться, дотянуться до ближайшего куста или камня на самом краю черного озерка — но ничего не получалось. Радужные всполохи и разводы по черной матовой поверхности пошли чаще, до тех пор, пока в глазах не зарябило.

Мальчишка вздохнул.

— Вы же Белый Волк? Лучше не дергайтесь. Черная дыра нас все равно засосет, но так помедленнее будет.

Сочетание слов «засосет» и «черная дыра» вызвало какие-то смутные ассоциации с туалетными кабинками в одном баре, но Баки усилием воли сосредоточился на том, чтобы расслабиться и растянуться по поверхности этой… хрени, короче.

— Кто? Что значит «засосет»?

Мальчишка вздохнул:  
— Черная дыра. Нет, не взаправдашняя — взаправдашние в космосе, — а эта. Ну, мы ее так называем. Она же черная.

* * *

Наверное, это странно — просыпаться где-то посреди Индийского океана от звука собственного голоса:

— Баки?

С потолка джета приветственно мигнули диоды.

Стив закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Где-то там, в Ваканде, с Баки было что-то не то. Что-то неправильное.

Не то чтобы он всегда это чувствовал — просто именно сейчас что-то было не так.

— Нат! Где мы сейчас?

— Индийский океан. Тебе точные координаты или?..

— Или.

— Час до Ваканды.

Чувство неправильности подсказывало, что этого времени вроде бы должно хватить, чтобы вытащить Баки оттуда, куда он влип.

— Можешь связаться с дворцом? Я… Предупредить, что мы будем.

— Почему нет.

* * *

Кто же знал, что для того, чтобы память начала возвращаться, надо в буквальном смысле вляпаться в неприятности?.. Образы уже снесенных зданий, давно умерших людей и наверняка истлевших вещей затапливали его голову; хотелось кричать — но он сдерживался, сжимая зубы, пытаясь не ослепнуть-оглохнуть-онеметь под лавиной воспоминаний. Время растянулось точно так же, как в момент отключения сознания перед криосном, и он безумно долго проживал первые двадцать четыре года своей жизни заново, чувствуя вкусы, запахи, вспоминая мысли, заново переживая эмоции и реакции тела.

До заката оставалось примерно два часа: овраг уже полностью погрузился в тень, но небо было пока чтосветлое. Они еще успели немного поговорить, прежде чем Баки накрыло. Из рассказа Элевы стало ясно, что спасти их может только чудо. Ну или Роджерс, который в свое время был тем еще чудилой, если вернувшиеся воспоминания были правдивы.

Мальчик задремал, но иногда вздрагивал и постанывал во сне. Баки и сам бы завыл — но, к счастью или к несчастью, оказался слишком занят, снова переживая воспоминания, которые предпочел бы забыть.

Судя по ощущениям, он погрузился в «черную дыру» не слишком глубоко. Пока не слишком глубоко.

А вот мальчишку засосало больше чем на половину.

И почему-то именно теперь, когда воспоминания вернулись, умирать особенно не хотелось.

* * *

— И как мы ему скажем, что надо делать, если не скажем, в чем именно дело?

— Никак.

— В смысле?

— Если посмотреть записи, то становится понятно: из черной дыры иногда выводили людей. Те, кто не знал, что это такое.

— А почему мы сейчас так не сделали? Можно же найти кого-нибудь, кто не знает?

— Братец, очнись! Все вокруг это знают. Ну, в Африке, по крайней мере.

— В смысле?

— Двадцать первый век. Помимо технологий «одна тетка у колодца» или «бабка на базаре» появились и другие источники информации.

— Ну да. Все все знают — и как только вообще этот… сын своей матери там оказался, спрашивается.

— Элева? Дети там играли. Его сестра поскользнулась, он успел ее выдернуть, но сам…

— Они там делали что? Рядом с этим вот?!

— Можно подумать, играть в «положи-и-сними камешек со спины спящего дикого буйвола» намного безопаснее. А сколько раз и тебя, и меня ругали за это? Так. Меняем план. Говори ему все, что хочешь, кроме сам-понимаешь-чего.

* * *

Наверное, он тоже задремал.

Потому что только во сне ему мог бы приснится Стив, спокойно идущий по застывшей и даже, кажется, немного поблекшей черной херотени. Видеть это во сне было очень приятно. Выкуси, тварь. Знание того, что есть кто-то, способный справиться даже с такой стремной херотой, как-то обнадеживало.

— Баки. Язык.

— А я что, вслух подумал? Надо же, какой достоверный сон.  
— Сон?

Стив покачался взад-вперед с носков на пятки, так, как всегда делал это, задумавшись, и Баки на всякий случай решил уточнить:

— А я что, не сплю?

— Нет. Ты лежишь на земле. И рядом с тобой спит ребенок.

— Стив. Мы тут немного… как бы это сказать…

— Загораете? Вставай, Бак. Помочь?

— Ну…

Встать получилось не сразу.

А вот проснувшийся Элева подскочил на месте, хлопнул себя руками по голове и по бедрам, что-то заорал и выбежал из оврага прежде, чем оба суперсолдата успели его остановить.

Когда они поднялись наверх, Стив пробормотал:

— Т`Чалла почему-то объясняет мне особенности выпаса коз и, кажется, хочет подарить мне парочку. Шури зачем-то срочно понадобилась консультация Наташи по каким-то очень важным женским делам. Ты валяешься на земле в овраге. Мальчик ведет себя странно. Я чувствую… что-то непонятное. Знаешь, хотел бы я знать, что происходит, Бак.

— Давай я расскажу тебе по дороге? Кстати, о козах. Тут где-то должна быть одна...


End file.
